


A Story Told In Prophecies

by alexandeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Family, Free Verse, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems, Prophecy, Random Updates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: The story of Harry Potter (re)told in prophecies about other characters





	1. Three Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Something new I wanted to try, I have already written two more chapters/prophecies so hopefully you will all like them!
> 
> Feel free to request characters you would like to see a prophecy of! :)

Three Sisters Born   
Powerful and Smart  
Able to Bewitch   
Their way into any man's Heart 

Sister One longed for the Devil Himself  
Maddened gleam in her eyes   
Her Hair so Wild   
At last she caught his Love   
But alas these Stories Never Last 

Sister Two longed for a man so Sweet and Kind  
Risking all her family's ire   
But when Love is True one must do as they Desire   
Tragedy would come of course   
As these tales are often told 

Sister Three longed only for the Joys of Motherhood  
She did not need a man to satisfy her  
Only a child to fulfil her heart's greatest desire   
When the Darkest Days have come   
All she cares about is her Only Son 

Three Sisters   
Three Tales Tragic   
Such is the Price of Magic


	2. He Who Shifts

He Who Shifts  
When The Moon Stands High  
Will Find His Love   
When The End is Nigh   
A Tale About Loyalty   
But Moreso About Tragedy   
The Last of Four   
Will Then Walk This Earth   
No More   
The Very Last Shift   
Might Be The Greatest Gift


	3. A Veil So Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third (and last) bit I already wrote. Feel free to request characters you would like to read about! :)

A Child So Light   
Surrounded By Darkness   
Until He Set Foot   
Into a Great and Ancient Magic  
Many Things Gained   
Though The End   
(A Veil So Dark)  
Is Always Tragic


	4. When Spirits Walk

On the Eve When Spirits Walk   
Two Young People Do Depart 

A Great Evil Came and Went   
Brought by Those Who Wont Repent

A Child So Small   
By a Miracle He Will Not Fall

Some Say He Was Equal  
Some Say He Exceeded All

Whatever Horrors Come to Pass  
Nothing Will Be As It Once Was


	5. The Power

A Sea of Red   
A House So Tall  
Family is the Greatest Gift of All  
That, my friends, is the Power   
By which the Dark Lord will Fall


End file.
